Umbrella Academy: Five Poisoned
by Lloveread
Summary: Five had been poisoned, can his siblings help him in time?


No! Five shouted at Dolores as Hazel and Cha cha fired at Five. He ran towards her and grabbed her teleporting them somewhere safe. Bang, bang, boom! Five ran and ran teleporting every time a bullet whizzes beside him. It is like a cat and mouse chase, Hazel and Cha cha ran after five. When hazel and Cha cha almost caught up to him, he tried to escape but failed, he couldn't teleport anymore he was exhausted completely warn out. He was holding onto Dolores as hard as he could , he couldn't keep it up anymore. Hiding behind a shelf he made no sound hoping that nobody finds him. But he hears Cha Cha and Hazel coming closer and closer , this was it, five thought,They heard him. He tried to calm down his breathing but he couldn't because he was out of breath from jumping that used up all his energy. "Oh I got you now!" Said Hazel as he grabbed Five. Cha cha quickly came to help Hazel, they couldn't let a Five get away again. Five tried to fight them but he had no strength left in him. He struggled with them a little bit until Hazel injected Five with something.

"Stop squirming!" Said Hazel

"There did it" he said as he injected the poison.

Five felt dizzy, more weak than he was. He couldn't focus properly, he heard fuzzy sounds around him because Hazel and Cha cha were talking about how and where to take him. But his body wouldn't function on his command. Slowly, the world around him faded into darkness.

"Where do we take him?" Asked Hazel

"Back to the hotel first, then we have to tell the handler what we accomplished" Cha Cha said smiling.

"Come on, let's go."

They looked over at Five and frowned. "That's weird, he shouldn't be out yet" Said Hazel.

"What did you do?!" Asked Cha cha.

"I-I don't know! Maybe I put too much in him. I thought he was an adult! Who knew that he was a kid?!" Yelled Hazel

They were both panicking as they decided to just leave Five be and escape.

Back at the Academy

"Hey, has anyone of you seen Five? Asked Allison

"Nope" Said Klaus looking at Ben as his brother shook his head.

"No, I didn't " Said Diego

"We have to go look for him. He is the only one who knows about the apocalypse!" Said Luther.

Quickly everyone headed out looking for their younger brother.

They approached a store that still had some lights on, so they decided I go in and see if Five was there.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Said Diego

"Five?" Allison called

"Five?" Everyone called as they went around the store looking for him.

When five woke up, he was shaking and sweating a lot, he couldn't comprehend what happened and what's happening. He felt weak and tired. He thought he heard someone call his name but he couldn't respond.

Vanya was the first person to find Five. When she saw him, she gasp at the sight because she saw poor Five behind a shelf, shaking and shivering yet sweating and was extremely pale.

"Five!" She shouted as she rushed towards him.

"Five! Five! What happened?! " She frantically asked as she supported his head. She was crying because she hasn't seen Five in so long and now, he looked like this.

"Over H-Here guys!" Vanya yelled

The rest of the siblings ran towards Vanya. They all looked at what she was holding and recognized it that it was Five.

"Oh my gosh! Five!" Allison said

Everyone gathered around him and asked "what happened"

"Guys. G-Guys, Guys!" Shouted Kalus as he got all his sibling's attention.

"Look at him! He needs help! There is something wrong with him. He is pale and sweaty." Shouted Kalus

"Look" Said Diego

He picked up the needle that Hazel used

"I-I think that Five might been poisoned!" He said

"Quickly! We need to go back to the Academy!" Said Luther

He picked five up as everyone else followed.

Five didn't know what was happening, he didn't have the strength to find out, he heard voices and then he feels like he is being carried. So slowly he opened his eyes.

"Five! Hey!" Said Luther

That got everyone's attention

"Five, what happened?"

"I-I... can't breathe... Haz-el... h-help m-me..." Five said as he collapsed but this time, his powers were out of control so he got sucked into his teleportation and disappeared.

"Five! Five!" Luther shouted as his hands were now empty.

"Five!" Everyone Shouted. They were all shocked at what happened, one minute he was here but the next he wasn't!

"What was that??" Asked Klaus

"I don't know, but we have to find him!" Said Diego

Vanya just covered her mouth as she started crying.

The siblings went back to the umbrella Academy and searched for their brother.

The next few hours just became chasing their brother as he popped up in places all around the house while being unconscious.

His siblings try to catch him but never succeeding. Allison and Vanya tried to help Five by creating a formula that would stop this and that would get the poison out of Five. It has succeeded, now they just have to catch him.

Whether it was luck or not, Five did his one last jump and appeared again in front of them, this time thumping into the floor.

"He looks worse than before" mumbled Vanya.

This was true because Five's face looks almost white, he was still really sweaty and shaking a little bit.

Allison injected the cure into Five as they all waited.

Moments later, Five woke up with a big gasp. "Five!" Vanya said as she caught him

"You're okay, you're okay " she said smiling

Everyone else smiled too.

Five looked up with his heavy eyes, he saw that his siblings were all together looking down at him.

"W-What happened?" He asked in a weak voice

"We will tell you later" Said Luther

"You need rest" Said Klaus

"Glad to have you back... old man" Said Diego as Five gave him a weak smile.


End file.
